Hiding The Truth
by fangirl1005
Summary: Set at the end of ROTJ. Han knows something happened to Luke during his fight with the emperor. And he is going to find out and help his little brother.


"Hey, have you seen Luke?" Han asked leia.

"No I've not seen him since the party"

"I wonder where he is"

Truthfully, Han had been worried about the boy. He was just a kid and he'd been through too much. The injuries he had received, would be enough to kill a normal man. But not Luke. Han hadn't seen him since the celebration after the Emperor had fallen. The young Jedi had wandered off during the celebration and hadn't been seen since. The older man decided to find the young boy and find out what was wrong.

Han looked all around the ship, but there was no sign of the boy. He walked down to the beach and found a figure sat on the sand. He walked towards the figure slowly, trying not to scare him. He sat besides the boy and looked at him.

"Hey, you alright kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure, because there's something weird going on with you Luke"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong"

"What you looking at anyway?" Han asked as he followed the boys gaze at the sea.

"The water. It's so beautiful. I've never seen so much water in one place before"

"Well why don't you go and swim in it then?"

Luke's face suddenly turned away from his and Han knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong kid?"

"N-nothing"

"Why won't you swim?"

"B-Because"

"Because what? Come on you can tell me Luke"

"I can't" he whispered, eyes looking sad.

"Just tell me Luke. I know it's something to do with what happened with the emperor. You've not been the same since"

"Just, just leave it"

"No Luke! You can't keep hiding the truth" he said exasperated.

"But if I tell you, you won't want to know me! You'll leave!" Luke shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't leave you kid? What you on about? Tell me"

"My-my hand. It's prosthetic"

"What?!"

"Vader, he struck me with his lightsaber"

"How could you keep this from me Luke?" Han asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"I didn't want you to know the truth"

"What? The truth about your hand?"

"No. That Darth Vader, he's my father" Luke said sadly, eyes looking downwards.

"Are you serious?" Han said disbelievingly.

"Yes. And now you'll leave me"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm the son of a monster. It's my fathers fault that thousands died"

"No Luke" Han said sternly. "It's not your fault at all. He's your father by blood, yes, but you're nothing like him. He killed mercilessly, but you, you're so good"

"But-but I might turn out like him" Luke whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"You won't Luke. I know you. You're the kid who destroyed the Death Star. You're a Jedi Luke and you're a good person. One of the best I know" Han wrapped his arm around the young boy, pulling him towards him. He felt Luke flinch beneath him though when he touched his body.

"Hey what's up now? Kid?"

"It-it hurts Han" Luke whispered, fear in his eyes.

"What hurts? Your hand?"

"No, my body"

"What do you mean?"

"The- the emperor. He electrocuted me, with force lightning"

Han was angry. Angry that anyone could hurt a young kid like Luke. Angry that they had hurt his little brother.

"Where does it hurt?"

"E-everywhere" Luke shuddered, leaning into Hans arms.

"You're safe now kid. I've got you" he said, pushing a stray hair out of the boys eye.

"I-I'm sorry"

"For what Luke?"

"For being s-so weak"

"No. You're the strongest person I know. I couldn't have handled the amount of things you've been through"

"Sometimes, I just want it all to end. Me too sometimes"

"Now kid, don't talk like that"

"I'm sick of everyone leaving me. My father, my mother, my aunt, my uncle, Ben, Yoda, my friends and everyone I knew. They're all gone!" Luke cried, sobbing into Hans chest.

"I know it's hard kiddo, and it will be for a very long time. But Leia will always be there for you. And I'll always be there"

"P-promise"

"I promise. You've grown on me kid. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but you mean a lot to me"

"You mean a lot to me too"

"I know kid. Now let's get you checked out. You're a bit bruised and battered" Han said as he stood up.

Luke just nodded his head, pushing himself up weakly. Han saw the boy sway slightly and he pulled Luke into his arms before he collapsed.

"Whoah, watch it kid. You're looking a bit dizzy there" Han said, looking concerned for his friend.

"I-I'm fine" Luke mumbled, trying to pick himself back up.

"Shush Luke. Rest. I'll take care of you" Han said as he picked up Luke into his arms and carried him towards camp. He cradled the younger boy against him as he watched his eyes flutter shut. Han smiled to himself and carried on walking. No matter how much the kid tried to hide the truth, he always got it out of him. Always got it out of his little brother.


End file.
